Flammes de cheminée et brasier du coeur
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Une morsure. Une hallucination. Un séjour à l'hôpital. Un chalet perdu dans la neige. Tout ceci s'enchaîne, les événements se mêlent et les souvenirs s'emmêlent. [Challenge de septembre du Collectif Noname].


**Encore une fois, les thèmes/images du Collectif Noname m'ont inspirée sur ce fandom.**

 **Réponse au challenge de septembre sur deux images. Le défi de l'auteur est de répondre à la question suivante "Quelle question voudriez-vous qu'on vous pose en place et lieu de celle-ci?" Du coup, j'aimerais bien qu'on me pose la question suivante : pourquoi mes textes sont-ils de plus en plus souvent écrits au présent ? La réponse est assez simple, je trouve que le présent donne une dimension actuelle. Quand j'écris à ce temps, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire n'est jamais terminée, qu'il y a toujours un moyen de revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **La première partie de ce texte a été inspirée par mes textes des nuits d'HPF et ça allait plutôt bien avec mon idée pour cet OS.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

 **Si vous suivez "Effacer les souvenirs pour construire l'avenir", on peut dire que cet OS est un moyen de patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Flammes de cheminée et brasier du cœur**

Quelques courtes minutes. C'est le temps que James a passé dans son appartement avant l'attaque, bien trop rapide pour son esprit épuisé par des missions qui n'en finissent plus. La morsure est soudaine, violente, douloureuse. Ses lèvres se serrent avec force alors qu'il retient un cri, bien décidé à ne pas alerter ses voisins. Bien trop vite à son goût, sa vision commence à se brouiller, le plongeant dans un monde flou. Il aurait dû se douter que les sbires de Blofeld ne resteraient pas tranquilles malgré l'emprisonnement de leur chef et il paye le prix de son inattention. Les membres de SPECTRE continuent à agir et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de baisser sa vigilance, se rendant ainsi un peu trop vulnérable. Son regard parcourt sa chambre et se pose sur son téléphone portable, abandonné un peu plus tôt sur la couverture de son lit. La technologie ne lui sera d'aucune aide, il ne possède aucun des gadgets de Q, constatant avec ironie qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Refusant de rester à moitié allongé sur le sol, il tente de se relever, mais ses membres peinent à lui obéir et il arrive seulement à se traîner sur quelques mètres. Son souffle est bien trop fort, les battements de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles, résultats d'un serpent qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Il se traite intérieurement d'imbécile tandis que ses yeux se posent sur le parquet. Ce dernier semble se tordre, onduler, comme la surface d'un lac perturbée par une pierre. L'agent fronce les sourcils, comprenant que le venin fait effet, n'y voyant là que la seule explication capable de justifier le changement d'un solide bien perceptible sous ses mains en un liquide agité.

James sent une très légère panique éclore lorsqu'il croit voir des arbres grandir dans la pièce, plus encore quand il distingue des feuilles bleues à travers les couleurs habituelles. Depuis quand les arbres ont-ils un feuillage d'une teinte si étrange ? Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, essayant de garder l'esprit alerte pour ne pas sombrer sous l'attaque du venin. Cette lutte devient plus dure et lui paraît vaine quand des silhouettes apparaissent au loin. Il reconnaît avec stupeur ses parents, identiques à son dernier souvenir, pourtant morts depuis si longtemps. Ils lui sourient avec douceur et il a l'impression de redevenir un enfant lorsque sa mère tend une main vers lui, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Il ne peut toujours pas se lever, son corps est lourd, impossible à déplacer, protestant quand il veut bouger. Une troisième personne arrive à son tour dans ce paysage illusoire, une femme d'un âge avancé qui le transperce d'un regard sérieux. Celle qui est morte sous ses yeux, dans ses bras, vient le narguer jusque dans sa propre fin, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il a été incapable de la sauver. Une vive douleur à la poitrine le fait suffoquer tandis qu'il cherche à reprendre de l'air. Autour de lui, tout s'agite, les feuilles des arbres se mettent à bouger sous l'effet d'une brise invisible alors que le martèlement d'un tambour se fait entendre. Le bleu des feuillages s'étend aux troncs, colorant les racines et les branches. Le sol brille, comme éclairé par des lumières surnaturelles, divines, féériques, invraisemblables.

\- Bond ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

L'agent du MI6 a les yeux qui se ferment, il aimerait répondre pour dire qu'il est là, encore vivant et conscient, mais sa bouche n'émet qu'un bruit sourd, imperceptible. La douleur est si violente qu'il prierait presque pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour se laisser emporter par la délivrance de la mort.

\- Bond ? Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez.

James ne parvient pas à mettre un nom sur la voix, il sent juste une main chaude et rassurante prendre la sienne. Mais il ne peut pas la serrer, même ses doigts ne se referment plus à cause du venin qui ronge lentement son système nerveux.

\- Monsieur, il a été mordu par un serpent. Tanner vient de le retrouver dans un coin du salon.

\- Avez-vous un anti-venin dans vos accessoires, Q ?

\- Moneypenny est partie chercher la trousse de secours.

Tanner. Q. Moneypenny. Des noms familiers qui, comme les voix, ne s'associent à aucun visage.

\- Tenez bon, Bond. Restez avec nous, nous pouvons vous sauver.

Le bruit de talons qui claquent sur le parquet se fait entendre. James perçoit des murmures, il distingue quatre voix, trois hommes et une femme. Une nouvelle douleur prend le dessus sur celle de la morsure, dans le creux de son bras. Un liquide coule dans son système sanguin et il grogne en voulant se débattre. Quelqu'un tente de le maintenir immobile sur le sol, lui murmurant de se calmer, pour ne pas aggraver ses symptômes. Ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, il remarque que les ondulations à terre ont disparu. Les trois silhouettes de ses parents et de l'ancienne M deviennent floues alors que les feuilles des arbres se changent en des motifs abstraits sur les murs de sa chambre. Des spasmes le secouent alors, très brefs, le ramenant à la réalité, loin de la vision étrange apparue à cause du venin. Lorsqu'une main prend à nouveau la sienne, il la serre avec force, montrant qu'il reprend pied dans le même monde que ses coéquipiers. Tanner. Q. Moneypenny. M. Les quatre sont là, autour de lui, à guetter un signe pour pouvoir être soulagés. Dans sa main libre, il sent la présence d'un objet, constatant avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de son téléphone, qu'il a réussi à le prendre malgré l'illusion qui s'est dessinée autour de lui. Il a traversé la pièce pour atteindre son lit et l'attraper alors que le venin faisait déjà effet.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, Monsieur, déclare Q. Une surveillance à l'hôpital est requise après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver, rétorque sombrement M. Nous avons manqué de vigilance alors que nous aurions pu prévoir une intervention contre Bond.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous sentir coupable, Sir, réplique James d'une voix rauque. Je suis aussi responsable que vous. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez lâcher ma main, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Le chef du MI6 réagit sans un mot mais il dévisage son agent qui se redresse péniblement. Son visage est encore bien pâle, il grimace en s'asseyant, évitant les regards inquiets de ses coéquipiers. La sirène familière d'une ambulance lui parvient, le tirant de sa léthargie, et il marmonne qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être ausculté alors qu'il a récupéré toutes ses facultés. Personne ne l'écoute, ils attendent tous l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui viennent s'occuper de l'agent double zéro. Un autre sérum lui est injecté puis il est conduit au véhicule alors que l'un des secouristes demande aux quatre membres du MI6 si quelqu'un peut accompagner Bond. Q et Moneypenny réagissent en déclarant avoir du travail à faire tandis que Tanner s'éclipse le plus discrètement possible. Aucun des trois ne tient à être en présence de James alors qu'il a mauvais caractère et qu'il ne va sûrement pas se laisser faire. M rend les armes et accepte, montant dans l'ambulance en restant aux côtés de l'agent. Ce dernier ne parle pas, ni dans le véhicule, ni pendant les examens réalisés à l'hôpital. Il ne reprend vie qu'au moment où un médecin déclare qu'il devra passer la nuit sous surveillance, pour éviter un contrecoup dû au venin. Un gobelet de café en main, Mallory finit par le rejoindre, remarquant que James semble vraiment fatigué, ce qui n'est pas uniquement lié à la morsure.

\- Vous avez eu un bon réflexe en composant mon numéro, Bond.

\- Je n'ai rien composé, Sir. J'ai dû faire le premier appel en mémoire, inconsciemment. Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris mon portable pour passer un coup de fil.

\- Vous avez tout de même la vie sauve.

\- Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Qu'est devenu le serpent ?

\- Tanner s'en est chargé, il doit avoir des connaissances sur la manière de les maîtriser.

\- J'aurais dû être attentif au lieu de croire que les membres de SPECTRE ne tenteraient rien.

\- Dormez Bond, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

M patiente jusqu'à ce que l'agent finisse par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, quittant l'hôpital alors que la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, James est à deux doigts d'arracher la perfusion posée sur le dos de sa main, irrité d'être encore à l'hôpital. L'infirmière lui lance un regard désapprobateur tandis que M soupire en se disant qu'il est difficile de faire croire au personnel qu'il peut gérer son agent lorsque ce dernier n'en fait qu'à sa tête. La jeune femme en blouse blanche vérifie les constantes du double zéro et le libère de la perfusion en quelques gestes précis avant de le laisser seul avec son supérieur.

\- J'ai pu convaincre le médecin de ne pas vous garder quelques jours en plus, Bond.

\- Bien, merci Sir. Quand pourrai-je retourner sur le terrain ?

\- Pas maintenant. Vous allez devoir être sous étroite surveillance, c'est l'une des conditions de votre sortie.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles, réplique James. J'ai connu pire qu'une morsure de serpent pendant mes missions.

\- Vous avez _failli_ mourir, Bond. Sans l'anti-venin, je serais en train d'assister à votre enterrement.

\- Parce que vous seriez vraiment venu ? Comme c'est touchant de votre part. J'espère que vous auriez au moins pris le temps de prévenir Madeleine.

L'ironie de l'agent tire une expression lassée au chef du MI6. Tout le monde a été mis au courant des disputes récurrentes entre James et la jeune femme, ainsi que de leur rupture qui n'a pas semblé ébranler le double zéro. Ce dernier a un sourire amusé alors que M le regarde durement, attendant qu'il reprenne son sérieux pour continuer leur conversation.

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, le médecin a posé des conditions. Je vais vous prendre en charge jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau opérationnel.

\- Pourquoi vous ? l'interroge James avec suspicion.

\- Moneypenny vit avec quelqu'un, elle ne peut accueillir personne d'autre dans son appartement. Tanner a étrangement pris des vacances, il est parti ce matin. Q prétend être trop occupé pour pouvoir vous surveiller. Le médecin tenait à ce qu'il n'y ait que l'un de nous quatre et me voilà.

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais accepter de vous laisser entrer chez moi pour y rester plusieurs jours ?

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de chez vous, Bond. Votre appartement est devenu trop dangereux.

L'agent est persuadé que c'est une plaisanterie mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de M de faire des blagues, pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux. James grogne qu'il n'a sans doute pas le choix mais il prépare déjà un plan pour fuir rapidement la protection improvisée de son supérieur. Ce dernier sort de la pièce, le temps pour l'agent double zéro de se rendre présentable, puis ils quittent l'hôpital. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de M se déroule dans le silence, les deux hommes n'échangent aucun mot. Le chef du MI6 fait entrer son agent tout en vérifiant qu'ils n'ont pas été suivis. James découvre avec surprise qu'un certain nombre de ses affaires a été déposé chez Mallory qui fait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. L'agent hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien, regardant simplement son supérieur qui passe directement dans la partie cuisine.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les plats préparés, Bond. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire la cuisine.

\- Je m'attendais à un restaurant cinq étoiles, c'est la moindre des choses après avoir été mordu par un serpent.

\- Ne commencez pas.

\- Vous êtes trop susceptible, Sir. Si je dois me plaindre de quelque chose, c'est uniquement de ma présence ici. Vous êtes le responsable du MI6 et vous allez perdre du temps à me surveiller. Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser dans cet hôpital.

\- Pour entendre que vous vous êtes échappé et que vous avez disparu dans la nature ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tenter le diable, Bond.

James ne rétorque rien, observant M qui règle la durée de cuisson du micro-ondes avant de le mettre en route. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes sont assis à la table et la cuisine dégage une odeur de sauce tomate.

\- Vous êtes prévenu, Bond. Vous ne sortez pas d'ici sans ma permission et vous ne retournez pas à la chasse à l'homme.

\- J'ai bien compris, Sir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'entendre répéter des centaines de fois. Je reste un agent, le venin n'a pas complètement rongé mon cerveau.

\- Vous êtes trop susceptible, réplique M en s'autorisant un léger sourire.

L'agent comprend que passer quelques jours avec son supérieur peut devenir synonyme d'amusement. Même s'il sait qu'il ne doit pas non plus songer à aller trop loin, pour ne pas entrer dans un jeu trop dangereux. Mais puisque M est contraint de le surveiller, James compte bien en profiter pour tester certaines de ses limites.

OoOoOoO

Mallory se réveille brusquement, dérangé par du bruit qui vient de sa cuisine. Son premier réflexe est de se saisir du pistolet qu'il a toujours en-dessous de son oreiller, enlevant la sécurité avant de se lever. La lampe qui provient de la cuisine lui confirme qu'il y a quelqu'un et il entre en brandissant son arme, poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agit que de son agent. Ce dernier a eu le temps de s'emparer d'un couteau en croyant voir venir un intrus et ils se dévisagent tous les deux avant de se détendre. James range l'ustensile alors que son supérieur pose son pistolet sur la table. Une légère tension règne encore dans la pièce, accentuée par le silence qu'aucun des deux hommes ne veut briser. D'un côté, Bond se dit qu'il n'a pas été assez discret, réveillant son supérieur bien trop rapidement. De l'autre, Mallory s'inquiète sur l'état de son agent, remarquant qu'il semble bien plus fatigué qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il s'interroge également sur la raison de sa présence dans la cuisine et son regard parle pour lui car le double zéro se résigne à prendre la parole.

\- Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, Sir. J'avais juste besoin d'un verre d'eau.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Bond. Les médecins ont cru bon de me tenir au courant des effets indésirables qui pouvaient survenir, comme des hallucinations.

L'expression du chef du MI6 est trop sérieuse pour son agent qui grince des dents. S'il n'était pas au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à retourner dire tout ce qu'il pense à ces fameux médecins.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ces effets ne concernent que moi, rétorque l'agent avec un rictus.

\- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, réplique son supérieur sur le même ton. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Sir. Soyez sûr que je ne serai plus là dès demain, à votre réveil.

\- Dans ce cas, il me suffit de ne pas dormir pour être certain que vous ne sortirez pas.

James hausse les sourcils, se disant qu'au final, Mallory est encore plus borné que lui et qu'il prend son rôle à cœur. Son supérieur lui recommande de cesser ses enfantillages et d'aller se recoucher, tout ceci sur un ton grave qui surprend l'agent. Il obéit docilement, marmonnant qu'il ne compte pas rester enfermé pendant trop longtemps, encore moins si c'est pour être surveillé en permanence. M l'observe s'éloigner et il passe une main sur son visage, comprenant qu'il est trop éveillé pour pouvoir se rendormir. Il met en route sa bouilloire, se préparant un thé pour s'hydrater, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son pistolet qui repose sur la table. À une autre époque, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul moment à tirer avant de se demander qui était venu le déranger. Heureusement qu'il a changé où il aurait blessé Bond, ce qui n'aurait été bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Il sait que son agent a traversé de nombreuses épreuves en peu de temps et qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'accorder une pause pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Reprenant son arme pour la glisser à sa place initiale, Mallory saisit son téléphone, composant le numéro personnel du quartier-maître. Au bout de cinq sonneries, Q décroche avec une voix ensommeillée.

\- Que puis-je pour vous à une heure si avancée, Monsieur ?

\- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, Q, mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

Les deux hommes discutent pendant près d'une heure et, une fois qu'il a coupé la communication, M est satisfait. Il s'apprête à essayer de se rendormir lorsque le grincement du parquet, à l'entrée de sa chambre, le fait sursauter. Il a beau savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui dans son appartement, sa solitude est trop familière pour lui rappeler qu'il héberge l'un de ses agents. James est adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, de la curiosité dans son regard bleu comme le ciel.

\- Vous écoutez souvent les conversations privées ? l'interroge Mallory.

L'ironie perce peu dans ses propos, le ton de sa voix ne correspond pas au message qu'il a voulu faire passer. L'attention de Bond le déstabilise un peu, son agent est trop calme, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et étrangement, le double zéro ne cherche pas à rétorquer sur le ton amusé qu'il emploie souvent.

\- J'ai cru entendre mon nom et vous savez à quel point la curiosité peut être un vilain défaut. Où comptez-vous m'emmener ?

\- Dans un endroit qui ne peut vous être que profitable, Bond. Même si c'est difficile pour vous, faites-moi un peu confiance.

L'agent ne répond pas, la question de la confiance est un sujet sensible pour lui. La dernière personne à avoir eu son entière confiance est morte dans ses bras et il a devant lui son remplaçant. Il n'a sans doute pas vraiment fait le deuil de son ancienne patronne et il reproche indirectement à Mallory d'avoir pris sa place. Ce dernier en a conscience mais il continue de faire comme si tout allait bien. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra sans doute rien de plus précis, James finit par retourner dans le salon, s'allongeant sur le canapé changé en un lit improvisé. Il n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de refermer les yeux et de retomber dans un délire hallucinatoire comme celui qu'il a vécu peu de temps auparavant. Les silhouettes des morts sont revenues le hanter dans son sommeil, de même que les arbres aux feuilles bleues. Par fierté, il n'a pas parlé de ce cauchemar à son supérieur, il n'a pas besoin de pitié de la part de ce dernier. Il sait cependant que Mallory n'en restera pas là, qu'il voudra lui tirer des informations sur son réveil nocturne, ce dont il a le droit. Après tout, Bond est chez M, et il sent que quelque chose se prépare. Il n'a pas entendu toute la conversation entre le chef du MI6 et le quartier-maître mais il est persuadé que ça le concerne. Et il saura tôt ou tard pourquoi l'un a appelé l'autre.

OoOoOoO

James détaille d'un œil critique le paysage qui l'entoure, s'interrogeant sur son état d'éveil. Un rêve ne serait pas si différent, tout lui paraît étrange, un peu comme une nouvelle hallucination déroutante. En premier lieu, il y a la neige, étincelante, immaculée, tapissant le sol de sa pure blancheur. Puis le lac, à la surface ondoyante, aux bords recouverts par les flocons mais à l'eau toujours liquide, pas encore gelée. Pour finir, et c'est ce qui attire le plus son attention, un chalet se dresse à quelques mètres. L'agent ferme les yeux une fois, fortement, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Rien n'a bougé, tout est parfaitement à sa place, les couleurs sont normales, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de feuilles bleues. Il porte une main à son pantalon, se souvenant qu'il est désarmé au moment où ses doigts se referment sur du vide. Bon, accepter de ne pas porter d'arme a été une erreur, même s'il a bien voulu accorder une infime part de sa confiance à son supérieur. Sauf qu'il a la nette impression que ce dernier se moque ouvertement de lui. C'est la seule raison à leur présence dans ce décor digne de ses rêves de vacances, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs, James avance dans la neige, savourant le bruit étouffé de ses pas, une sensation qu'il apprécie énormément. M est entré avant lui et, à la lueur qui se dégage désormais du chalet, le double zéro le soupçonne d'avoir allumé un feu de cheminée. Il essuie ses chaussures sur le paillasson avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur, remarquant l'agréable chaleur qui se dégage du centre du chalet. Il a visé juste, des flammes accueillantes brûlent dans l'âtre, consumant des morceaux de bois qui crépitent doucement. Mallory a déjà déposé de la nourriture au-dessus du feu, alignant des brochettes qui ne manquent pas d'attirer l'œil de l'agent. Bond hausse les sourcils de surprise en faisant le compte puis il arbore une expression amusée.

\- Vous comptez nourrir un régiment, Sir ?

\- Vous ne pensiez pas que nous ne serions que deux, Bond ? Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de rester seul avec vous, je tiens à la vie.

\- Vous me brisez le cœur, ironise James. Je suis si attentionné envers vous.

\- Nous ne sommes pas crédules, réplique une voix féminine.

Moneypenny franchit le seuil du chalet, se débarrassant de la neige qui recouvre son manteau. Elle est suivie par Tanner qui apporte de la boisson et par Q qui marmonne qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de passer du temps dans un coin perdu. Le regard perçant de M est suffisant pour le faire réagir et il tourne le dos à tout le monde, refermant la porte en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne dehors. Ils se réunissent tous les cinq près de la cheminée, mangeant et buvant en se racontant de nombreuses anecdotes. James se détend doucement, envahi par une étrange chaleur qui n'est pas uniquement due aux flammes. Leurs conversations lui font oublier l'attaque du serpent, SPECTRE et tout ce qui concerne Blofeld. Il n'y a plus que quatre hommes et une femme, occupés à se divertir à leur manière. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Q rend les armes le premier, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Il leur souhaite une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son véhicule, rattrapé par Moneypenny qui lui rappelle que c'est elle qui conduit. Tanner suit le mouvement un quart d'heure plus tard, laissant le double zéro et leur supérieur seuls.

\- Vous voyez, au final, nous sommes tous les deux, Sir.

\- Et vous avez perdu votre mauvaise humeur, ce qui est un bon début, Bond.

\- Je suppose que vous attendez des remerciements. Mais c'est un peu exagéré. Le chalet, Q, Tanner, Moneypenny, la neige. Je m'attends presque à voir un rayon de soleil au réveil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans une hallucination.

\- J'en doute. Et je n'ai qu'un moyen de vérifier.

James s'avance vers Mallory et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il scelle leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui surprend son supérieur. Ce dernier est étonné par le geste de son agent, il recule légèrement, s'attendant à entendre Bond rire. Le double zéro ne fait rien de plus, il le salue simplement avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'il est censé prendre pour la nuit. Il a songé à partir, très brièvement, mais l'ambiance chaleureuse du chalet a eu raison de lui et la nourriture a rempli son estomac. Il sourit en percevant des pas dans l'escalier et il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, guettant M qui se tient au bout du couloir. Leurs regards se croisent et ne se lâchent pas. Mallory n'hésite qu'un bref instant avant de s'approcher de son agent, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. James ne parle pas mais son attitude est assez expressive, comme un appel informulé. Le chef du MI6 sait que plus rien ne sera comme avant, qu'il y aura forcément du changement. Alors il fait son choix et la porte se referme.

* * *

 **Libre interprétation pour la fin de cet OS.**


End file.
